Soybean (Glycine max) is an important legume crop worldwide due to its ability to fix atmospheric nitrogen. Soybeans also serve as a major source of animal feed protein, and its oil has uses ranging from cooking/frying to industrial uses and biodiesel. Typically, a hydrogenation process is used to increase heat stability and improve shelf life and taste of soybean oil. However, hydrogenation increases the cost of production and also results in the formation of trans fats, which have been linked to cardiovascular disease in humans.